Evanglion VS Voldemort
by NeMeSiS FaRoRe
Summary: The title say's it all...


# "Evangelion VS Voldemort"

* * *

Disclaimer:  
The characters in this fanfic do NOT belong to me OK?   
The Neon Genesis Evangelion character belongs to Gainax, Hideaki Anno, and Yoshiyuki Sadamoto.   
And I am NOT earning anything from this…besides I'm not worth suing, because I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!!! 

A/N:   
The beginning of this story is from the Evangelion- episode "Asuka Strikes". I have rewritten the story a little…hehe!

*^_^*

* * *

Scene:  
Asuka&Shinji are sitting inside the EVA-02, from "Asuka Strikes" episode,  
and EVA-02 (Unit 02) is inside the Angels mouth. 

"We got to open its mouth!"Asuka screamed to Shinji who sat petrified beside her! 

"OK..."Shinji answered 

*Shinji sitting on Askuas lap...and trying to push the "control wheel" in EVA-02* 

(The only problem is that, in THIS fanfic (which is re-written) Asuka&Shinji wont be able to make it...hehe) 

*The ships are approaching...KA-BOOOM...everything turns black...* 

"What happened? ... Misato, Toji, Kensuke? ...Asuka? Are you here, where are you?" Shinji screamed. 

"Ouch... Shinji!!!!!! you are crunching me! Get Off me, you#¤%#¤!!" Screamed Asuka, and pushed Shinji down. 

*^*^*

Scene:  
Misato and everybody in the boat (Over The Rainbow) looking very confused! 

"Where the #¤% did Eva-O2 go?" Misato asked 

"Dunno, but it seems like that the Angel is dead" said the captain, looking at Misato with the same confused look on his face. 

(Back to Shinji&Asuka) 

"Where are we?" asked Shinji, looking around in the dark cockpit. 

"How the #%%¤ can I know were we are, you %&&%#" said Asuka angrily. 

*Shinji&Asuka climb out of the cockpit, and both still wearing the Eva-02's suits…  
Then they realized that they were in the middle of a lake, and there were somebody flying over them…on a broomstick…* 

"I must be dreaming…I must have fallen asleep…because, people don't fly.  
And where the ¤%#% are we…?#¤%#¤%Mother#¤&%!!!" Asuka screamed, and pitch herself in the arm to check if she was asleep or not…and it did off course hurt. 

*Asuka screams* 

"Eh…Asuka take it easy…maybe we are inside the Angel!!  
I know that there are many weird stuff inside the Angels…but I didn't imagine that there was flying humans inside Angels…" said Shinji looking confused at Asuka, and hoped that she could answer him. 

"Don't look at me, I don't know what's going on…and I really don't think that we are inside an Angel" said Asuka, looking furious around. 

"Hey! Who are you guys?" said a voice behind them. 

*Shinji&Asuka turned around to see who it was…* 

(A black haired-boy, with lightning-scar on his forehead stood there and stared at them…) 

"Hello! My name is Harry Potter, what's yours? …eh…those are some funny costumes,…" said the boy, looking at them from head to toe. 

Shinji&Asuka didn't answer him, because they were completely lost…now they just stood there and stared at the boy.  
But after a few seconds, Asuka couldn't take it any more. Her face went red and she started to shout at the boy. 

"Who sent you? You are one of the enemies aren't you? You work for the Angels…you little #&%#¤"" 

"What are you talking about?" 

Then she tried to kick the boy, and he jumped on the broomstick and flew high up in the sky, were there was two other who also was on one broomstick … 

*Shinji looked at Asuka, she was breathing heavily…* 

"Why did you do that?" he asked. 

"Why? WHY? Because he maybe an enemy!! We never know…we have to contact Misato!" Shouted Asuka back. 

(High up in the sky…) 

"I think we have to say it to someone…." Hermione suggested. 

"Eh Harry…I hate to admit this but Hermione have a point…that girl did try to attack you" Ron agreed. 

"But…let's just talk to them one more time, besides the girl thought that I was one of enemies that the reason she attacked me, and I don't think they come from here, just look at the suits they are wearing…  
Maybe they need help, we can take them to Hagrid." Harry suggested. 

Hermione thought for a while…  
"Hm…well…ok, but that robot thing is very scary though, …" Hermione said 

"A robo… what?" Ron asked. 

"It's something the muggels build, they will do whatever the muggels wants them to do." 

"eh…ok…." said Ron 

*Harry, Ron and Hermione flew back to where Shinji&Asuka was. * 

"We mean no harm!!! Your Robot just came from no where and crashed into the lake…so we just wanted to check it out." Harry said 

"We just want to help you!" Hermione said.  
Ron didn't say anything, he just stood there and stared at Asuka, like she was an alien or something… 

Asuka had calmed down now, she had noticed that Ron was staring at her, and she was staring back at him.  
But it didn't take long before she looked back at Harry, she was now staring at the scar on his forehead…  
Shinji just stood there…. 

"My name is Sohryu Asuka Langely" she said 

"…And my name is Shinji Ikari…." 

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger!!!" 

"And I'm Ron Weasley!" 

They were quiet for a few seconds… 

"eh…hey where do you guys come from?" Harry asked. 

"We are from Tokyo, where are we?" Asuka said. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione explained that they where in England and they where at a school named Hogwarts, and that they teach Witchcraft & Wizardry here…Shinji looked very confused, and Asuka didn't look like she believed any thing Harry said…. 

"You are joking right? Where are the cameras?" Asuka said turning very red…. 

"What's a cam…"  
"Shhh…I explain to you later!" Hermione said to Ron. 

Shinji looked more confused. 

"Come with us, to see Hagrid maybe he will explain it better than us…" Harry suggested. 

"We can't, we can't leave Eva-02, Misato may try to contact us!! and I think we have five minutes left of the energy!" said Shinji worried. 

"I don't care I don't want to stay here anymore! And it's my Eva. I'm in charged of it! " said Asuka angrily. 

*Malfoy sees them and starts to walk towards them…off course with Crabbe&Goyle behind him…* 

"Who are they?" Malfoy asked, and stared at Asuka and Shinji and saw that they had matching clothes or suits, but he started to laugh when he saw that Shinji's suit had tits… 

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" said Ron in a angry voice. 

"Oh nothing…I was thinking of doing something nice, and give the poor some galleons…here Weasley take this. 

Malfoy gave Ron one sickle. Crabbe&Goyle starts to laugh.  
Asuka who didn't understand what the h#¤% a sickle was, were getting red in her face… 

"And may I ask who the h#¤% you are?" Asuka said… 

*Torstein Bugge Høverstad jumps forward behind some bushes…* 

"HEY YOU, NEMESIS! Stop writing, why is it always Asuka who swears and nobody else?" said Torstein. 

"It's because J.K Rowling characters don't swear, but Evangelion characters do…well Shinji does it to but not that often as Asuka she is a very angry all the time…and besides WHO CARES!!!!! Oh..yeah...Your norwegian translation(HP) SUCKS!" 

*Back to the story…* 

"Go away Malfoy! I'm warning you!" said Harry, pulling out his wand. 

Malfoy wanted to take out his wand to, but Crabbe&Goyle looked at him. 

"You are lucky this time Potter, Professor Snape is gonna see me about five minutes so I don't have time to play with you.  
And I'm gonna say to Prof. Snape that you bring people who don't supposed to be here…" 

Malfoy, Crabbe&Goyle headed towards the castle. 

"Come with me." said Harry. Ron and Hermione followed him and they started to walk towards Hagrid's house. 

Asuka&Shinji had no choice but to follow them... 

* * *

A/N: Please tell me, if you liked this and if you want it to continue! My spelling isn't perfect, I'm norwegian! And REVIEW! Flames will be welcome to! It's cold outside!^_^x


End file.
